1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bicycle fender, and more particularly to a roll-up bicycle fender.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Nowadays, bicycling is one of the most popular recreations and sports activities, and has even become a daily transport means because of the fact that bicycling is not only environment friendly, good for health, easy to learn but also is suitable for all ages, sexes and figures. That's why the sales of bicycles increases and different kinds of peripheral products appear. The existing fenders, as one of the peripheral products of the bicycle, are mostly stereotyped and in the form a sheet member which is disposed close to the wheel to prevent the rider from getting splashed with mud or road debris. Furthermore, once the fenders are assembled on a bicycle, they will be difficult to disassemble.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.